ChocoLove
by Debby-Chan
Summary: Era Páscoa e todas as crianças corriam para dar seus chocolates para seus amigos. Será que alguém dará algum para Near? //Fanfic Shounen-ai MelloxNear e MattxNear// Feliz dia do Coelhinho dos Chocolates para todos!


**Death Note não me pertence, mas se pertencesse eu mimaria o Mello e o Near durante todos os dias de minha vida.**

**X**

**Fanfic meio Fluffy, shounen-ai MattxNear e MelloxNear. **

**Juro que tentei fazer algo decente pra Páscoa, juro.**

**X**

**Foi betada pela Janao. Te amo, cacete! **

**X**

**Presente para todos que me derem chocolate.**

**Nem que seja por review.**

**Porque mesmo sendo só palavras eu sentirei o amor e o gostinho vindo delas. **

**S2 **

* * *

ChocoLove

Era manhã de páscoa. Os órfãos começavam a entregar chocolates feitos no dia anterior para comemorar a data. Sendo os jovens gênios que eram, não acreditavam em Coelhinho da Páscoa, mas gostavam da idéia de dar presentes para seus melhores amigos. O problema é que só se dava chocolates para seus amigos e Near não tinha nenhum.

Near era um menino branco e tímido. Seus doze anos se enganavam com dez facilmente, e seu jeito meio excêntrico e infantil fazia-o parecer ter oito. Raramente falava e só dizia o essencial para uma boa compreensão do que tinha em mente ou mesmo da própria situação. Era tímido, beirando ao anti-social.

As crianças corriam felizes ao encontro dos amigos, as garotas seguravam cestinhas com vários bombons em formatos de estrelas, corações, e todos com lindos laços. Os garotos apenas seguravam um pequeno montinho em formato de barras, a maioria de espessuras diferentes.

Um garoto de cabelos loiros entrara na sala, visivelmente procurava por alguém. Vestia roupas pretas e segurava alguns chocolates que haviam lhe dado. Um deles vinha até com um cartão, escrito _"para Mello, de Linda". _Olhou em direção ao garoto branco sentindo uma leve irritação. Near apenas brincava com seus robôs, sozinho, em um canto da sala. Não havia motivos para ele ficar com raiva do menor. Pelo menos não naquele dia.

Mello olhou para o outro lado procurando pelo amigo, mas voltou a olhar para Near. Ele parecia tão sozinho e sem nenhum chocolate... Tão triste! Mello começou a sentir um pouco de pena dele. Talvez pudesse ser um pouco gentil com ele pelo menos naquele dia.

Começou a andar até o garoto branco tentando esbanjar um sorriso. Poderia dar um de seus chocolates para ele, já havia ganhado bastante de seus próprios amigos. Faltava menos de três metros para chegar até ele. Começou, então, a pensar no que dizer. "Feliz Páscoa, pirralho"? "Para você, Near"? Ou apenas lhe dar o chocolate e ir embora sem dizer nada?

Então Mello decidiu pelo primeiro. Olhou para frente e arregalou seus olhos ao ver seu amigo ruivo, Matt, entregando um chocolate para Near. _Para_ _meu_ _Near_, pensou. E seu chocolate era bonito. Estava embrulhado com um saquinho transparente com bolinhas azuis e um laço fechando-o.

O loiro esmagou o chocolate que havia separado para o outro em questão e segundos. Deu meia-volta, irado, se jogando em uma poltrona bem no outro extremo da sala.

_"Dane-se aquele pirralho, mais chocolates para mim!"_

Observou o amigo ruivo afastar-se de Near e ir a sua direção. Tentou não olhar para o menino branco, porém não conseguiu. E ele estava sorrindo. Levemente, quase imperceptível, mas mesmo assim _sorrindo_.

– Para você, Mel!

– Ah, valeu. - Mello pegou seu presente sentindo-se um pouco estranho. – Toma o seu.

– Obrigado, Mel. Vamos jogar videogame? O meu novo jogo chegou hoje de manhã!

– Vamos nessa.

E os dois foram comemorar o resto do dia jogando juntos. Entretanto, Mello não conseguia esquecer aquele sorriso.

_Será que Near também sorriria se fosse Mello quem tivesse lhe dado o chocolate?_

* * *

**N/a **

**LOOOOL EU CONSEGUI FAZER ALGO A TEMPO \O/**

**Fiz isso ontem às pressas. Queria ter feito uma MelloNear e MattLinda, mas seria complexa demais e não daria tempo ;;**

**Acabou que ficou mais MattxNear do que MelloxNear... Ou não? E que vocês imaginem se o Near teria sorrido ou não para o Mello :D Não vou dar minha opinião porque está ÓBVIO qual é –fanática por MN- **

**Ok, Páscoa para mim seria o mesmo que chamar de Dia Internacional do Coelhinho da Páscoa, onde as crianças comemoram o nascimento dos coelhos fabricantes de chocolate. Cadê o Ryuuichi de Kumagoro para me dar o meu doce? ;; -ainda não ganhou nada-**

**Enfim, muitos chocolates para vocês, amores!**

**Reviews ou eu faço uma greve de fanfics! **


End file.
